1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a sealing structure which is effectuated after contacts thereof are soldered to a printed circuit board thereof and associated method.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 203932465, issued on Nov. 5, 2014, discloses a waterproof electrical connector including an insulative body, a metal shell, a plurality of terminals, a metal plate, a front waterproof rubber ring, and a rear waterproof rubber. After the rear waterproof rubber is applied and solidified, the waterproof electrical connector is ready to be mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB), e.g., by soldering the terminals to conductive pads of the PCB. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0315779, published on Dec. 3, 2012, discloses a waterproof connector including a front seal and a rear seal such as an adhesive or bonding material. Similarly, such waterproof connector is ready to be mounted to an external substrate or PCB. During mounting the waterproof connector to a PCB, heat generated e.g., by reflowing, might have an adverse impact on the rear seal or rubber.
A waterproof connector assembly having an effective sealing structure is desired.